Volcano
by CREEKFREEK1196
Summary: Renesmee is now 6 years old, about fourteen physically. All Renesmee wants is a normal teenage experience. But, will she ever be able to truly have all of this, when she is anything but normal? And Where does Jacob fit into her "normal" life?
1. Preface

**Volcano**

**Disclaimer**: I most definitely do not own any rights to the Twilight Saga!

**Rating**: M for sexual content and language.

**A/N**: It has been six years since the events of Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is now 6 years old, about fourteen physically. Renesmee's biggest wish is to have a normal, teenage experience. High school, friendships, crushes, dates, all of it she craves. But, will Renesmee ever be able to truly have all of this, when she is anything but normal? And Where does Jacob fit into her "normal" life?

This story will alternate between Jacob and Renesmee's POV. I always like being able to be in both of their heads when I am reading a ff. :D

* * *

**Preface**

_**Renesmee**_

All I can hear is the continuous ticking of the clock on the wall above me. It seems to block out every other noise in the room. _Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick…. _over and over again. I continue to stare at the paper on my desk, but no matter how much I stare the answer is not coming. This is why I hate math of any kind. There are far too many rules to remember, too much memorization, and there is never more than one right answer.

_Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick. _

The perfectionist in me hates turning in a test with a problem unanswered, but I equally hate turning in a test with a problem answered incorrectly. So, I come to terms with the fact that the answer isn't coming and ignore my perfectionism long enough to hand my paper over with the problem unsolved.

_Damn trapezoid, _I think to myself as he takes the test from me.

"Watch your thoughts, Renesmee." Dad says, sitting down in his desk chair, preparing to grade my test.

While most teenagers aren't allowed to swear in their homes, all of them can freely think them without being disciplined. This is yet another small privilege I am not granted. Not even your thoughts are your own when your vampire father can read them anytime he feels like it, and, it seems, he always feels like it.

"Are we done for the day?" I ask, hoping to get out of this room for the day and away from that freakin' trapezoid.

Dad smirks, letting that word slide, "Yes, if you don't want to see your results, you can go." He is already slipping the graded test into his desk drawer, sometimes our special abilities aren't always a blessing.

"Okay." I turn around to walk out of the room but his voice calls me back.

"Renesmee," He smiles sweetly, "you did well. Stop being so hard on yourself."

I shrug, "I'll get over it. I am just cranky today."

Dad laughs lightly and comes over to hug me. "Well, it's the weekend," Even though I am just as strong as he is, he always makes sure to squeeze me very gently, as if he is afraid he might break me. He pulls away, "Jacob is supposed to be coming over, I assume?" He asks, with a knowing smile.

Within the last year, Dad has finally come to accept Jacob.

I smile at the mention of my best friend, "I don't know. I was just about to go call him."

Within the last year, Dad has finally come to accept Jacob as part of the family. He has never come out and said so but, I think he has always been a little jealous of Jacob's friendship with mom. I have never understood it completely because he is my mothers everything, she proved that repeatedly when she was human, but, jealousy, from what I have heard, isn't a very rational emotion.

I walk down the hall into my room and take out my phone to dial Jacob.

"Hey." His voice startles me at first and I look up to see Jacob sitting on my bed with a smirk.

"Hey." I snap my phone shut and place it back in my pocket. "I thought I was supposed to call?" I walk over to sit beside him.

He shrugs, "We weren't out very late last night, didn't need to sleep late today."

Since the Volturi are no longer a threat to my family and most other covens are our allies, there is very little for the pack to do now. These days, the pack had very few wolf responsibilities. But, a few nights a week they all go on runs together.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asks with my favorite sweet smile.

"It's Friday." I remind him with a smile.

He smiles, "Your right, my house it is." He stands up and we walk downstairs together.

I have spent every weekend at Jacob's house since I was two, and if, for some reason, I couldn't, Jacob stays at mine. It is our little tradition.

Mom and Dad are waiting for us by the door. "I know, don't go anywhere without Jacob or one of the pack and if something happens I am to call you immediately." I say before they have the chance to. "You guys really don't need to tell me that every time I leave." Jacob chuckles behind me and Dad gives him a stern look.

Mom smiles, "it's our job." She hugs me, "Be careful. Have fun."

"But not too much." Dad adds, as he always does.

"Okay," I grab Jacob's hand pulling him out of the door before they come up with more rules, "See you guys later. Love you."

"You know it's only because they love you." Jacob tells me with a smirk as we walk to his rabbit.

"I know, it just gets a little suffocating sometimes, ya know?" We both get into the tiny car, "I mean, I have to grow up eventually, right?"

Jacobs face is suddenly troubled and he remains quiet for a moment. When he finally speaks his voice seems stressed, "Yes, I suppose you do."

* * *

So, what do ya think? Comments are always appreciated!


	2. Breakable

**Volcano**

**

* * *

**

** Disclaimer**: I most definitely do not own any rights to the Twilight Saga or The Breakfast Club!

** Rating**: M for sexual content and language.

** A/N: **I have done some editing to this chapter. VampetteTwerd101 suggested I make my chapters longer and I agree. lol. It is a weakness of mine to cut my chapters short. I figure there is no time like the present, so I added some stuff. Thanks VampetteTwerd101! Your comments are very helpful!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Breakable**

_Do you always have to tell him everything on your mind?_

_You know that too much honesty can be so unkind_

**-Fisher**

**Jacob**

"Okay," Ness says to Bella and Edward as she grabs my hand and pulls me out of the door, "See you guys later. Love you." She shuts the door quickly.

I smirk at her annoyance "You know it's only because they love you." I say, as we walk to the Rabbit.

"I know, it just gets a little suffocating sometimes, ya know?" We both get into the tiny car, "I mean, I have to grow up eventually, right?" She says it very innocently, with no intentions of causing me pain, but it does.

There is a lot she doesn't know, things that everyone decided to keep from her until it was absolutely necessary. She only knows certain parts of my history with Bella and Edward. She has no idea I once thought I was in love with her mother and that I, one day, will be in love with her. She knows nothing of imprinting and all of the implications and complications that go along with it.

I had hoped to avoid telling her all of this for as long as I could. I wonder how she will feel about my past feelings for Bella. And I am afraid of how she will react to the fact that she is my imprint. A small part of me hopes that our relationship will never turn into anything romantic but then there will always be the chance that I will lose her to someone else. And, the larger part of me hopes that our relationship will cross that line and become something more than we are now, but then there is a chance that she will break my heart or that I will break hers. I'm not sure which option scares me the most. But, she is right. It is inevitable.

"Yes, I suppose you do." I hope she doesn't notice the anxiety in my voice. I quickly start the car and try to keep my eyes away from hers.

Ness quickly changes the topic and I am grateful, at least, for that. "So, how was the run last night?"

I shrug, "Pretty uneventful." Yet another topic I am only allowed to tell her bits and pieces of. "Seth spent the whole night obsessing over some girl he hasn't even spoken to."

She laughs, "Which, I am sure, you all teased him mercilessly about."

I smile, "A little, but then Embry started trying to give him advice." I chuckle to myself remembering the ridiculous things he said, "That was much funnier."

Ness shakes her head and rolls her eyes, "Boys." She is quiet for a moment before she speaks again, "I'm surprised Seth doesn't already have a girlfriend."

I felt a weird pang of… something, "Why?"

She shrugs casually, "Well, he's really sweet and confident, two traits most girls find attractive. He's a werewolf so he's got that whole tall, dark, and handsome thing going on-"

"Okay," I cringe at her use of the words handsome and Seth in the same sentence. "I get it."

She laughs at my discomfort, "I'm just curious is all. It seems like he would have found someone by now."

I shrug and avoid looking over at her, "I don't know.

Of course, I do know the reason Seth is single. He hasn't found her yet, his sun, his everything, his Renesmee.

Renesmee smiles widely as we pull into my driveway. The first time Edward and Bella let me bring her here, I could see it in her eyes, and she was hooked. It may sound stupid but every time I think about that day it reassures me of our connection. She belongs in my world, just as I belong in hers.

We walk into the front door and Billy smiles at the sight of her. Not only does she love La Push, everything and everyone in La Push loves her. "Renesmee Cullen. What's it been? Three days?" He teased.

"Almost four." She replied with a grin. "I'm surprised you recognized me."

I smile at their rapport as I raid the refrigerator. "Well, it's not as if Jacob brings any other girls home."

I grab a slice of leftover pizza and shut the fridge door. They are both looking at me waiting for my clever reply. "There are enough girl problems in the pack now without me adding to it." I bite a chunk out of the cold pepperoni pizza. _And what would be the point? "_Besides," I put the slice of pizza in my mouth and pick Renesmee up, "I have my hands full with this little hybrid."

"Jake, put me down!" She attempts anger but her smile gives her away. "Jake!"

Billy shakes his head with a smile, "It would seem so."

I carry her into my bedroom and put her down on the bed. I take a bite out of the pizza and smile at her.

She tries to hide her amusement, "I think I just figured out why some wolves don't have girlfriends." I wait for the punch line with mock surprise, "Women really hate being manhandled."

I eat the last bit of pizza, "Well, I will be sure to tell sweet Seth not to do that on your first date."

She rolls her eyes, "Oh my God, I should have known I would regret that. I do not like Seth."

As much as I want to delude myself into thinking I just want to annoy her, I know a small piece of me needed to hear her say it. A small part of me needed to know that I hadn't been written out of the story just yet.

Feeling relieved, I start to tease her just for fun. "But, he's so dreamy." I say in a high voice with my hands clasped beside my face. She slaps me on the arm a little harder than usual. "Ow."

"You deserved it." She scoots farther up on the bed to lean on the headboard. "So, now that you're done being a jerk, what do you wanna do?"

"Hmmm," I pretend to think about my answer. I know what she wants to do, it's part of the reason she loves La Push so much. "You hungry?" I ask nonchalantly.

Her face lights up, "What do you think?"

I race her out of the door and she waits while I undress and phase. Phasing without removing my clothes looks cool and all but can get very expensive.

I bark when I am ready and we begin running. We both run as fast as we can, side by side, deep into the woods of La Push.

The first time I took Renesmee hunting in La Push she used her power to show me how it made her feel. She felt alive and completely free, we both did. I can only hope those feelings remain for her now, as they do for me.

I wake up the next morning to complete silence. Renesmee is always the first of us to wake up. I have become accustomed to waking up to the sound of her perfect voice whispering into my ear that it was time to get up. This morning, I woke up on my own. I turn over to face her side of the bed and it is completely empty.

I open my door and hear the sounds of a familiar 80's cult classic.

"_Dear Mr. Vernon, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong…" _I look over at her and she smiles sweetly. I sit down next to her and see the halls of Shermer High School, _"and what we did was wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us... in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed."_

A couple of weeks ago, Renesmee begged Bella for _The High School Reunion Collection, _a DVD set of _Sixteen Candles, Weird Science, _and _The Breakfast Club_. She has been watching The Breakfast Club constantly since she got it. "Not sick of this yet?" I ask with a smile.

She shook her head, "I love this movie." She pauses for a moment and her face is conflicted, as if she is having an argument with herself. "It makes me feel a part of things."

I give her a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

She shrugs and looks down at her lap, "It's stupid."

I can't ever remember a time when she wouldn't tell me how she felt about something. I have always wanted her to feel comfortable with me, to be able to come to me and tell me anything. She has to know that I would never belittle her feelings. I tilt her face up so she is looking at me, "It's not stupid, nothing that you feel is stupid, Ness." I remove my hand from her face but continue to look into her eyes, willing her to tell me what's wrong.

She looks at me with uncertainty, "It's just…" She pauses for a moment, organizing her thoughts, "I'm supposed to be of both worlds, part of the vampires as well as the humans, but that's not how it is at all." My heart breaks as I hear the pain in her voice and see it in her eyes. I wonder how long she has felt this way and why she never said anything before now. "I know what it's like to be a vampire, to hunt and drink blood, to hide away from humans in fear that they might find out what we are. But, the other half of me, there is so much I don't know, so much I've never experienced." Her expression suddenly becomes even more heartbreaking. "I'm human…" Her eyes suddenly fill with tears, "but I have no idea what it's like to be one."

I pull her into my arms and try my best to comfort her. There is nothing in this world more painful to me than to see Renesmee upset. All I can think as I kiss the top of her head is that I have to fix this, I have no idea how but I have to. "Ness," I whisper, "it's gonna be okay."

She pulls away from me and I try not to let her see the hurt on my face. "Ugh," She wipes the tears off of her face, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I **hate **crying."

I smile and laugh lightly at the irony. She looks at me wondering what I could possibly find funny. "Sorry, it's just…" I put my arm around her, "it's a pretty human thing to do."

She rolls her eyes with a small smile and rests her head on my shoulder, "Thanks." She whispers.

"For what?"

"For being here." She whispers as she kisses me softly on the cheek.

I squeeze her gently, "Always."

* * *

As always, thanks for reading! :D


End file.
